


Singles Will Be Paired

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Rob and Reader are always being paired up.





	Singles Will Be Paired

**Author's Note:**

> A request: hi sorry i saw something on your blog recently where it was a picture of a girl and then a sigh that said ‘singles will be paired’ could you write a cute lil thing with rob :) i love your writing

“Hey, look at that,” Kim said with a grin as she pointed to the sign. She made certain to focus on you and Rob as she shared her discovery with the group.

“Singles will be paired…” Rich read out loud as he enunciated each word.

Rich looked directly at you, only breaking his stare to then look at Rob, that smug grin on his face as he pointed out yet again that you and Rob were the single ones.

“Obviously you and Rob are now a pair,” Briana said teasingly, playing off of Kim’s joke.

“Why?” You asked. “Who decided this?”

“We did,” Rich replied as he linked arms with Briana.

You looked to Kim who then grabbed Misha, basically claiming him as her ride partner before you or Rob had a chance to even argue.

“When? We’ve literally been standing here for a few minutes and there was never a discussion about who would pair up with who.”

“Well, no,” Briana said. “But, the rest of us discussed it before we even came to the park.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It makes sense,” Rich explained. “You and Rob are the only singles of the group, naturally you’d be paired up. The sign even says so.”

“What are you talking about?” You frowned. “None of you are even here with your wives or husbands.”

Your argument over the matter ended quickly as the four of them turned their backs to you and Rob.

“Look, we don’t have to ride the ride if you don’t want to,” Rob said quietly.

You looked at him as he nervously ran his hand against the back of his neck, those blue eyes darting away from you.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to,” you replied.

“Oh, of course. You maybe just wanted to be paired up with someone else.”

“I didn’t say that either-”

“It’s okay,” he argued. “I’ll just sit this one out. Maybe they can find someone else to pair you up with.”

“Rob…” you sighed as you reached out to him. You gripped onto his arm to keep him from walking away, now feeling as if you had hurt his feelings. You hadn’t meant to; but you also knew that your friends did this sort of thing on purpose. They were always trying to get you and Rob together, and you had eventually become uncomfortable by it every time.

You had harbored a crush on Rob for some time, but knew that there was no way he was interested in you like that. Even after so long of your friends pulling stunts like this, Rob never indicated that he was interested; so you assumed it bothered him when they acted this way. At this point, you were just hoping that they would stop trying to get you two together in hopes of saving your own heart.

Every time that Rob had a good laugh over their attempts, you felt worse. Your interest was obviously one-sided, and it sort of hurt to know that Rob definitely felt forced into being around you.

“I really didn’t mean for it to sound like I didn’t want to be near you,” you explained. “It’s just- you ever notice how our friends take every opportunity possible to make sure that you and I have to sit next to each other and couple up for something?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he chuckled. “I just never thought it was a big deal.”

“It’s not a big deal. I’m happy to hang out with you. I just- hate that they like, force you to hang out with me.”

“Force me?” He asked.

“Yeah. I mean, I definitely notice that they think you and I should be together all the time just because we’re the only single ones. Maybe their intentions are good, but I can also tell that it annoys you.”

“It doesn’t annoy me to be around you, Y/N,” he replied. You glanced up to look at him, greeted by those soft blue eyes looking at you in return. He kept a small smile on his face as you spoke.

“Yeah, but the way they treat us as if we’re supposed to be this couple does annoy you.”

“I’ve actually never weighed in on that,” he pointed out.

“But you’ve noticed, right?”

“Definitely,” he replied. “They’re pretty obvious with their intentions.”

“I’m sorry. Just so you know, I have asked them to stop.”

“You asked them to stop trying to set us up?”

“Yeah. I’m sure you’ve done the same though.”

“No, not really.”

“What?” You laughed. “You realized it wasn’t worth arguing? I get it, they don’t listen.”

“More along the lines of… maybe they’re onto something,” he said shyly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “We are the only single ones. Also, I like you. Why would I argue with them for trying to make sure we hang out?”

“You what?” You asked, caught off-guard by what he had said. Maybe you just heard him wrong. Regardless of the fact that you were pretty sure you had heard that wrong, you definitely became nervous by the thought of it.

“I said, I like hanging out with you,” he smiled.

“Is that all you said?” You asked breathlessly.

“Oh, and that I like you.”

You stood there, mouth agape as you let his words process. You wanted to respond, but for the first time; you were speechless. Yes, you had liked him for a long time; but you had also spent all that time convincing yourself that he wasn’t interested in you.

“Hey, look, the lines moving,” he said as he shot you a wink.

It took you a moment to finally move, unfreezing from your spot as you followed him as he kept up with the line.

“What do you mean you like me?” You finally asked once your brain caught up with what he had said. You walked clumsily behind him as the line kept moving.

“I mean, I like you,” he replied. He stopped briefly to wait for you. Once you were at his side, the two of you continued to walk, following your friends as they began to board the ride. “So, if it’s okay, I would like to continue to hang out with you, even if it feels like our friends are forcing us to.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “So, what do you say? Wanna pair up with me?” He motioned to the two empty seats.

“On the ride?”

“Sure,” he chuckled. “But I was also thinking that we could just pair up for real.”


End file.
